The Ultimate Prank
by TooCoolForPenName
Summary: Rose decides that she is done with all the small pranks she's been doing lately, she's ready for something big. But she's going to need a partner in crime... ChristianxRose
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! So, this is my first story, I really hope that you'll like it. The first chapter is kinda short, it's really more of a prologue than a chapter. **

**ATTENTION! It's really important that you understand that this is a ChristianxRose story. So please don't just read the story and then give me shit because it's a ChristianxRose story, I did warn you! Now, normally I'm all for team Dimitri, but I also have this thing about shipping Rose with absolutely everyone. But when I do that I always end up feeling bad, because then Dimitri's all alone :( But I really wanted to do this, so I did. Deal with it, Dimitri!**

**Dimitri: Nooooo, my Roza!**

**me: sorry dude.**

**Dimitri: Really? *adorable hopeful face***

**me: no! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Anyways, on with the story, I don't own vampire academy (sadly)**

I looked down at my desk, trying to ignore Stan shouting at me. That was kind of difficult seeing as he was gesturing wildly while screaming at me, so engulfed in giving me a lecture on how super gluing a teacher's pants to their chair was highly inappropriate that he didn't even notice his spit flying all over my desk. His face was flustered, the color intensifying rapidly. By the start of his rant his face had been slightly pink, but now he pretty much looked like a tomato. A pissed tomato.

After what seemed like an eternity of Stan shouting at me, he remembered that he had a class to teach and didn't have time for my "shenanigans". His words.

As I was walking to Kirova's office I thought a bit more about all the pranks I'd been pulling lately. This was the worst one so far, all the other ones had been completely harmless - well, I mean, define "harmless"...

Even though all my little stunts had resulted in a trip to Kirova, it was always worth it. Yet I still had a feeling that it could have been better. I mean, yeah, it was awesome and all that, but it could have been awesomer! I decided that I was done with all these small pranks, I had bigger things planned.

So after visiting Kirova and getting Stan's speech all over again, only more words and less tomato, I went to my room and started forming my diabolical plan.

**Okay, so that was the sort of prologey thing. Tell me what you think of the story so far, and it would mean a lot to me if you were nice about it since this is my first story. I can handle constructive criticism but remember the constructive part ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two, yay! So this is longer than the last one, but I don't know if it's long enough, tell me what you think and we can all be internet friends! Yay!**

**Okay, on with the story, I still don't own VA and I probably never will. ****_Probably. _**

I walked through the hallways of s:t Vladimir and went over the grand plan inside my head once more. I had been planning this for a long time and had already gotten all the supplies I would need. I had been keeping a low profile for a while, being nice to teachers, not getting in fights with Stan, and even handing in my homework early. All to make it less suspicious when I would actually put my plan into action.

I looked up and found that I had reached my destination, and let's just say I wasn't very happy to be here. I was considering just leaving, but I knew I couldn't pull this off on my own, and even though I didn't like him, he was just as much of a pain in the ass for the teachers as I was. I didn't want to have to do this; ask him for help, but at the end of the day, I needed help doing this, and he was the man for the job. So I knocked on the door and waited. After only a couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal Christian Ozera. In all his annoyingness.

Christian looked surprised at first, but quickly hid it.

"Hey Rosie, what do _you_ want?" He emphasized the word "you", again, showing how surprised he was to see me here.

"Well, _Chrissy_" I drawled out, "This isn't a social call-"

"Why am I not surprised?" He said, cutting me off before I could actually get to why I was here.

"I'm here, Pyro, because I've got a mission. And as much as it pains me to say this..." I took a deep breath and finished my sentence through clenched teeth. "I need your help."

Christian looked suspicious, like he thought this was some sort of prank. I knew that I needed his help, and the faster I was able to convince him, the faster I could be out of here. So I explained.

"You know all the pranks I was doing like a month ago?" A nod from Christian. "Well, the reason I've been MIA lately is that I'm planning something. Something big." I thought I could see a smile forming on Christian's lips, but like with his surprise about me being here, he was quick to mask it.

Neither one of us said anything for a while and when the silence was broken he was the first one to speak;

"How big?" He said with an indifferent facial expression, but his voice was laced with curiosity.

"Grand."

I explained my plan to Christian, and when I was done he just stood there looking at me.

"Hello? Earth to Christian?" I said, wanting to know if he was in or not. Just when I expected him to laugh at me and forever mock me about asking him for help, he spoke.

"Okay" he said quietly, still looking at me, "I'm in"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here you go, chapter 3, enjoy! (or not, you know, that's entirely up to you)**

I looked myself up and down in the full size vanity mirror in my room, I was wearing dark jeans and a tight top, I had a little bit of makeup on - which was a little bit more than I normally wore - and my hair flowed down my back in soft waves. I didn't know why I had bothered doing my hair and putting on makeup, I wasn't going out or anything. The only thing that was happening tonight was that Christian was coming over to my room and we'd be adding the last touches to our - well, mostly mine - sinister plan. And it's not like I was wanting to look good for Christian, I hated that guy.

Yet here I was, all fixed up. But not for Christian. Absolutely not.

I was just contemplating whether or not I should wash the makeup off when someone knocked on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it. In came Christian, walking right past me like I wasn't even there. He slouched down on my - for once - neatly made bed and sprawled out like he owned the place. I rolled my eyes and had to stop myself from making some witty comment, or maybe even punching him, and suddenly I found myself wondering how I had ever thought that maybe I'd been dressing up for him.

"Come on in" I said, sarcasm leaking out of my voice.

Christian sat up and looked at me for the first time, he looked slightly taken aback at first but then he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well, we better get to work then, huh?" He said, not even responding to my sarcasm.

"Yeah" was all I said.

For the rest of the night we made plans for our "ultimate prank" as we called it. Christian quickly recovered from whatever had come over him when he'd looked at me, and I'm surprised to say that we actually got along okay. I mean there was sarcasm and not really a shortage of witty remarks about various things, but over all, we got along well.

Since we'd been able to put our differences aside for the sake of our great mission, we'd managed to complete the plan and even decide when it was going to go down. Even though I didn't like Christian very much, I was more than excited about getting started with our ultimate prank. Actually, on second thought, it was more like a series of pranks than a single one. We'd decided to remain anonymous throughout this whole thing, if Kirova found out that we were the ones behind this she'd expel us. And then kill us. And then expel us again.

So, we weren't going to tell anyone about this, not even Lissa.

**So whaddya think of that? They're not telling Lissa, could that be a bad idea? No, of course not Rose and Christian can totally handle this. Or can they...**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, here's chapter four for ya, I hope you like it.**

**Oh and, please please pleeeease review! I really want to know what you think. So far I've got one follower so I know that at least one person is kinda interested in this story. But I really have to know what you think, I don't wanna be spending loads of time on this if nobody likes it.**

I stared intently at the clock. I was in class, waiting for the bell to ring. Today was the day, the day that Christian and I would put phase one of the plan into action. I kept staring at the clock, hoping that the death glare I was sending it would make time go faster. Unfortunately it didn't, time moved as slowly as ever and the four minutes left seemed like an eternity.

I looked nervously around the classroom for what felt like the kabillionth time. Next to me was Lissa, completely focused on the task at hand. In front of me was Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy. I cringed slightly, remembering the rumors they'd been spreading about me not too long ago. I didn't like to admit it to anyone, but that had actually been really difficult for me, them calling me loose. A slut. A bloodwhore.

I shrugged it off and tried to think about something else. I wasn't going to let this haunt me forever. I didn't have to. Not with all the great friends I had, all the people who cared about me, I mean, like, genuinely cared about me. So I have some enemies, that's inevitable. You can't just make friends and never ever disagree with anyone about anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell, signaling that class was over and it was time for lunch. I quickly got my things together and started walking out of the classroom. I walked through the hallway but instead of taking a right at the end of the corridor and continuing to the cafeteria I took a left and headed towards the moroi common room where I was meeting Christian.

He was already in the common room when I got there.

"Hey, Rosie, you ready to roll?" He asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Call me Rosie again and I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you will taste the leather on my heel" I responded. Okay, yeah, maybe I overreacted a little bit, but Christian knows not to call me Rosie.

"Whatever. Are you ready?" He asked, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Yeah, you?"

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready."

**Mwahahaha, I'm such an evil mastermind, leaving you wondering what they're gonna do! But I promise that their pranky thingy will be in the next chapter. **

**Also, I just wanted to say that I recently posted a oneshot that isn't necessarily fanfiction as much as just a little story thing. It's not really of a book or something that exists so I didn't really know what category to put it in. Because of that I'm a bit worried that absolutely no one will ever see it, the fact that it's in swedish only adds to that. So if you by any chance happen to speak the swedish language and if you kind of like what I've written here, then feel free to check it out, you can find it on my profile. **

**Okay, so that's it for this time, guys. Bye! Review!**


End file.
